Quantum Leap
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own fic : When Dr. Beckett finds himself in Major Samantha Carter's body. Enjoy and review ;)
1. Oh Boy !

STARGATE SG1 / QUANTUM LEAP

**Genre / Pairing :** Humor / SciFi

**Summary:** When Dr. Beckett finds himself in Major Samantha Carter's body.

**Seasons :** Season 7 for Stargate / / Season 5 ( before the last episode) for Quantum Leap.

**Disclaimer :** The characters in the series belong to the STARGATE universe and Quantum Leap to Donald Bellisario.

**Author's Note :** The idea came when I saw a replay of " Quantum Leap " on TV - one of my favorite shows younger. I imagined Sam B in Sam C's skin. I extrapolated some technical / scientific and certain places, so forgive me ;)

Little reminder for those who have little or never watched Quantum Leap :  
In 1999 , Dr. Sam Beckett, a quantum physicist who becomes lost in time following a time travel experiment, temporarily taking the places of other people to "put right what once went wrong". Now , he travels through time jumping from time to time, from place to place , in the skin of people more or less common , men and women. Sam Beckett has no control over the time and place of his next leap in time . In his mission, he is assisted by Al ,Sam's womanizing, cigar-smoking sidekick and best friend, who appeared as a hologram that only Sam, animals, young children, and the mentally ill could see and hear. (Source Wikipedia)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Oh Boy !**

The SG1 had just returned from a long and challenging mission. They were captured by Jaffas and released by Bra'tak and they finally returned to the SGC with three days behind schedule. General Hammond began to be very concerned about their survival when he received a message from Jacob Carter informing him that his team was going to come back home. Bra'tak had provided the men and the Tok'ra, the technical means necessary to release the Tau'ri.  
After a quick medical examination, which revealed nothing abnormal, the General summoned his team for the briefing. Everyone sat in his usual seat and conversations started. Daniel spoke first of what they had seen : ruins, destroyed artifacts, etc. The conversation became heated between the archaeologist and Colonel O'Neill, the first accusing the second of lacking of consideration for antiques.

"Sorry Daniel if I wanted to save your ass ! Next time, Teal'c, Carter and I would put a sign at the entrance of the temple if you want : "To our dear Jaffa friends, do not disturb, archeology is a long and tedious science! Come back later !" "

"Yes or try this one : "Caution, the dog bites" with a picture of you !"

"Gentlemen !" Sam Carter said , rising to stand between the two men. She hated when they fought like that.

Daniel and Jack looked at her when she swayed on her feet. Jack caught her by the elbow and she gently shook her head.

"Oh, boy !"

"Carter, are you okay ? "

"Yes, just a small stunning, I think" said Sam Beckett, looking straight into the eyes of the man facing him. He had just arrived in a new body, still a little dazed by the jump.

"Sit down, Major Carter !" told him a bald man in a uniform consisting of a white shirt with two silver stars sewn on the shoulders. A badge with the name "Hammond" hung just above his right breast pocket. He was seating, hands folded on the table, but Sam could have sworn he was wearing a black or navy blue pants. He obeyed without a word. Military customs weren't his thing and he hoped Al, his best friend and guardian angel, would soon arrive to help him.

"What about you, Major, how things happened ?" Hammond asked, looking in his direction.

"Uh ... Well ... I think. "

"Well ? But Carter, what's wrong with you ?" the man who had held his arm turned to Hammond to request a certain Doc Fraiser to come immediately.

A guard left quickly and Sam watched the room where he was. A large window overlooked a room below Sam had some trouble to distinguish but a huge unknown round structure was visible. He wondered what it was. Not to betray him by a questioning look, Sam watched the men here with him. The bald man - Hammond - sat at the end of table, which was probably their leader. The other man, tall, brown eyes and salt and pepper hair - almost white - watched him, eyes narrowed, as if trying to read him. Another man, younger - thirty maybe - with glasses, seemed to upload photos to a computer in the room, without paying attention to others. The last man was black and shaped like a bodybuilder, looked at him with such intensity as the silver-haired man. Sam had the impression that this man really saw him and not the one it replaced, but he drove the thought. He knew it was impossible, because only animals, children, angels, people sensitive to ultrasound, the dying, drunk people, mentally retarded or psychics could see his true nature. And something told him that this man didn't seem to get into any of these categories with his black t-shirt and his golden emblem on the forehead.

A small brunette came almost running and greeted the men present.

"Did you summoned me, sir? " she asked to Hammond.

"Yes Doctor. Major Carter had a kind of dizzy spell, I want you to take a new look."

The petite doctor then approached as the tall silver-haired guy was speaking : "How many times have I told you to watch your head, Carter ? This is an priceless tool !"

Sam realized that the reprimand was half serious. Then the little brunette put a blinding light into his eyes.

"You had to get up too fast, Major, because I find no neurological problem. Did you sleep enough lately ?"

"Doc ! Carter didn't sleep for four days because of this damn mission !"

"You need to rest after this briefing and promise me to eat regularly !" said the woman as she left the room. "And the Jell'o doesn't count for food ! "

Sam smiled seeing the relaxed faces around him.

"Well, since Major Carter needs rest, I suggest we'll finish this debriefing at 0800 tomorrow! Dismiss !"

Hammond left the room to join another room, Sam understood to be his office. The man closed the door but through a glass with strange drawings he saw him raise a red handset and speak directly with the other person.

The other three men had risen to move towards the exit. The gray-haired man turned to call : "Carter, come on, we'll eat, then you go to sleep ! "

* * *

_Have a nice New Year's Eve everyone and Happy New Year !_


	2. Lunch

_Happy New Year to all of you ! Thanks for the reviews I alreaady have ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lunch**

Sam followed his three companions in what appeared to be a military complex. However, he was surprised to see no window. Military and civilians in white coats saluted them with a nod as they walked to an elevator. The silver-haired man stood before a lift and slipped a magnetic card in a box next to the device. For several years, Sam had left his time and traveled in the past - mostly - but this technology seemed contemporary to him. He promised himself to ask Al about the year. Besides, where was he ? Usually, Al appeared quickly to give his name, his profession and the purpose of his mission. Here, Sam just knew he was a Major Carter - but he didn't know what corps. He ignored what he looked like since he had seen no mirror around.

In the cabin, everyone was silent, but the tension was palpable for two of them. The man with the glasses was visibly sulking and the silver-haired man pretended to ignore him. He turned several times to Sam, opening his mouth to speak then closing it after a few seconds. The black man raised an eyebrow and looked at his three friends, hands crossed in the back.

"Are you okay, Carter? It's been a while since I've not heard you telling me incomprehensible stuff" the gray-haired man finally asked.

"Yes, thank you. I must be a little -"

"Jack ! Leave your 2IC alone for a while ! " the man with the glasses growled.

" Hey, I'm concerned, that's all ! " Jack replied.

Sam was delighted to be able to put a name on one of them. He was also surprised because they were all dressed in BDU with jacket matching pants and black t-shirt, yet no tag with their name was visible.

"Jack" Sam repeated softly.

"Carter ? You really took a big blow on the head ! It's Colonel O'Neill for you, Major !" Jack spat.

At that moment , the elevator opened and the Colonel came out first, obviously furious.

"Don't take it personally, you know him, always a little edgy ! Are you sure you okay? It's rare that you call him by his first name, you know he hates it from you" the man with glasses said.

The big man put a hand on Sam's shoulder and said "I think that Major Carter isn't in good shape, Daniel Jackson" and he gently guided Sam towards the commissary.

So the man with the glasses was Daniel Jackson, it was in two out of three.

"Nice, they have jelly !" Sam cried in front of the buffet. He took a greasy chicken leg with fried potatoes, a slice of pizza, a soda - not diet - and a glass of red jelly.

When he moved to the table - taking his time to sit down, in order to take the last remaining seat - Colonel O'Neill looked up at him and stopped the race of his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Carter ? Last time I saw you eating so much was when Urgo kept us company ! Red jelly ? Are you sure you're okay? "

"I'm hungry !" he replied, his mouth full.

His three teammates exchanged startled looks. Since when the delicate Samantha Carter ate like an ogre food as fat as unbalanced, with soda full of sugar and not eating her usual favorite blue jell'O and most importantly, talking with her mouth full ?

Sam swallowed his food faster than Teal'c and Jack combined, while Daniel repressed a retching.

"Is it really safe to eat like that after a head injury ? " Daniel said, the nose frowned with disgust.

"Carter will go to bed anyway, it's better with a full stomach ! " Jack answered while eating.

Sam put his fork on his plate and leaned back in his seat to watch the mess and his crew who finished their meal. The walls were decorated with pictures of aircraft and Sam immediately made the connection with the Air Force. It was really time for Al to come to give him advice because Sam knew that the army and its regulations were more strict with the protocol - as Colonel O'Neill had sharply reminded him before.

"Teal'c, do you know if Bra'tak has planed to say hello and explain how he came to save us ?" O'Neill asked the black man - Sam learned his name with gratitude.

"No, O'Neill" Teal'c replied.

Sam appreciated this man a lot, few words and pragmatic. Teal'c stood up, took his plate and Sam's, then he invited him to follow.

"I escort Major Carter to have some rest. "

Jack and Daniel exchanged a surprised look.

"What's the matter with these two ?"

"Jack, you know Teal'c is still very protective of Sam, especially when you're an ass with her, like in the elevator."

"Daniel" Jack sighed "You know I cannot let her call me Jack. There are enough rumors here and besides, I do it for her."

"Putting the distance between you two will never erase your feelings, and you know it."

" Yes, I know" Jack said, playing with his peas in his plate.


	3. Stallion Gate

_Thanks for being so nice to me with your nice reviews, it means a lot to me ;) Enjoy this new chapter !_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Stallion Gate**

Sam Carter regained consciousness in a cold and sterile environment. She didn't open her eyes immediately, scanning her surroundings, as she learned from Colonel O'Neill.

A man and woman were talking English and the language used reassured Sam, they seemed to be humans. They were in deep conversation despite the confidence tone, like a whisper.

"Al, you know it will be time for you to go. He's alone and lost in a military facility and you know how awkward he can be in these cases ! " the female voice said.

"I know, Donna , I know him very well. I'll go but I want to speak with her before !" the man replied.

"Al, this woman isn't for you! You know what Ziggy said !"

"Yes, but he's a killjoy ! Look at her, she's so pretty ! How that guy can remain indifferent to her sex-appeal !"

The woman sighed but Sam felt fun combined with annoyance.

"I remind you that Ziggy is a woman ! And our guest should wake up soon, I hope she would help us !"

"From what Ziggy knows about her, there's little chance she would refuse to give us a hand, just as to unravel the mystery of quantum jumps."

Sam moved imperceptibly as the room was cold and the thin fabric covering her body didn't protect her enough. She heard the woman slowly approaching her, as not to frighten her - or if she knew enough about her, not to be hurt.

"Major Samantha Carter, I'm Dr. Donna Beckett and I mean no harm" the woman began.

Sam opened her eyes to meet the woman's gaze, she had thick black hair and green eyes. She didn't seem threatening but Sam was suspicious of appearances - when Hathor had captured SG1 and put them in stasis, her scientists either didn't look bad !

"What am I doing here? "

"You are in Stallion Gate which is part of Quantum secret project. This is our facility."

"Where? "

"It's complicated but know that we don't use humans for our experiment and we won't hurt you, we need your help, that's all."

"And the kidnapping is a good way to ask !" Sam said.

"It' not that simple, Ma'am" Donna said as Al stood back.

The man was wearing a garish suit and was smoking a cigar. Despite his obvious fascination for Sam Carter, he seemed worried. Donna left her alone for a moment, and quit the room, followed by the man.

Sam Carter walked around the room, typical of a top secret facility. She was dressed in a kind of white scrub suit. The door reopened after a few moments and Donna invited Sam to follow. Sam obeyed but remained on her guard. They passed the scientific staff, saying hello to Dr. Beckett and Sam. The complex made her think of the SGC, but more modern and brighter. Donna opened a door onto a big computer.

"Major Carter, here is our main computer, Ziggy."

"Hello Major Carter" said the AI voice.

"Uh ... Hello" Sam replied, to be polite.

"My husband, Dr. Samuel Beckett, is a physicist, among other things. He developed this computer and spent much of his life to develop theories on the space-time travel."

"I know his work , Dr." Sam interrupted "I'm myself a theoretical astrophysicist, I studied closely Dr. Beckett's work when I worked at the Pentagon."  
Donna gave her a smile.

"Well, we'll save time. Someday, Sam reached a compromise and created this box" Donna pointed to a container in the center of the room. "As we speak, he's in your base, in your body."

"I beg your pardon ? I'm there yet !"

"No, you are in his body, only your minds have been swapped !"

Sam opened her eyes wide. "That's impossible !"

"I assure you that it's true" Donna said with a soft smile.

As Sam always seemed skeptical, Donna reached out to grab a mirror and Sam Carter jumped seeing a man reflecting in the mirror.

"Oh that's impossible !" Sam said "What the hell ? What am I doing here ?"

"When Sam takes the place of someone else, it's obvious that this person needs reassurance and answers to his questions, we welcome him as best we can. "

"Okay ... And why me?"

"Usually, Ziggy made calculations to know what Sam can change in people's lives and - "

"What ? Do you interfere in the space-time continuum ? How dare you ? The timeline shouldn't be affected !"

"I know, Major Carter, but Sam always tries not to interfere too much."

"Do you realize that any dog ran over can affect the future ?"

"Yes, we know and that's why Ziggy is very precise in her calculations. And why Al helps Sam."

Sam felt the need to sit down.

"What I'm saying is that Ziggy selects candidates after studies and precise calculations. We always have a good reason to send Sam to change the course of a lifetime."

"And what needs to be changed in mine ? She didn't like the way it is ?"

"In this case, Major Carter, we need you and not the contrary. "

Donna had approached the box and stroked the cover fingertips.

"Since his first jump, Sam never returned. This machine is almost all that I have of him. But his vital began to fail. We think he'll die if we can't find a way to bring him back into his body. However, he 's not aware of his condition and I must find a way to get him back, with your help, Major Carter. "


	4. Sir !

_Thank you all for following/reviewing my story ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sir !**

Sam Beckett had directly gone in Major Carter's bed without turning on the light, too exhausted. When he awoke later, shots were heard at the door. He opened and found Colonel O'Neill standing in front of him.

"Hey Carter ! How are you today ?"

"Very well, thank you. And you ?"

"**Sir**" Al's familiar voice said in his back - without the Colonel being aware of his presence - and Sam repeated "Sir" then he earned an approval nod from the Colonel. Al's presence- even holographic - was very good for Sam's mood and behavior.

"Shower, breakfast and briefing ?" Jack proposed.

"Yes, um , sir" Sam said, closing the door behind him. Al crossed it to talk to him on their way.

"Sorry it took me time to come but we were busy. "

Sam couldn't answer because he was alone with O'Neill and the Colonel wasn't speaking. Before the locker room, O'Neill opened the door and and turned back to Sam. He was very surprised to find his 2IC just behind him, as entering the room with him.

"Carter" Jack said, coming dangerously close to Sam, looking at him from his height. "Even though I would love to take a shower with you, you cannot come in here with me !" Sam was stunned.

The Colonel showed the male symbol on the door and Al told Sam : "Major Carter is a woman !"

"Yeah, of course, sorry ! I'm a little - "

"In a haze ? Yeah, no problem, Carter !"

Sam walked to the women's locker room and entered. "Al, you should have told me before ! "

"I didn't think before the Colonel pointed it ! "

"Major Carter is a woman ! Gee, I understand everyone's eyes on me!"

"Yes, look at yourself in a mirror and you'll understand !"

Sam opened Carter's locker and looked at himself in the mirror. "Indeed !"

"Sam, shower quickly ! The Colonel will soon have finished and he's not a patient man !"

"Really ! ?" Sam said, ironic.

Sam jumped into the shower and put on a clean BDU, found in Carter's locker.

"This is what I like with women, their outfits are always tidy, neat and clean. "

"Yeah and this one is kind of obsessive !"

Sam smiled and the door opened on a young woman.

"Morning , Major !" she greeted.

"Morning - " Sam began before Al whispered him "Lieutenant !" and Sam repeated. The Colonel called from outside "Carter, are you ready ?"

Sam left the locker room and followed his superior in the hallway to the mess. Al summed up Carter's military record. "She's a brilliant officer, top of year in all her classes. She worked two years at the Pentagon before joining this elite unit, called SG1. The only problem is that Ziggy couldn't find anything else - everything is highly top secret. The team leader is him, Colonel Jonathan J. "Jack" O'Neill, a cold and professional guy. A former Black Ops. You are also with Dr. Daniel Jackson, archaeologist and author of wacky theories about aliens and pyramids !"

Sam giggled as he pictured one of those guys who expect little green men to come to pick them and to conduct experiments on them. Jack turned toward him, frowning .

"Telling yourself a joke, Major ?" he asked over his shoulder.

Sam shook his head and remained silent, leaving Al finishing.

"The latter seems to be Teal'c but we have nothing on him." Sam opened his eyes wide, turning his head to the side, meaning "I beg your pardon? ? ? "  
Al shrugged because he really knew nothing. Anyway, they arrived at the mess. Jack stood aside to let Sam enter before him and he felt the Colonel's eyes on him.

"Thank you" Sam said and Al scolded "Sir! All your sentences should end with" Sir " when you speak to him!" Sam completed "sir" quickly. He knew that Al was hard-nosed on military protocols, he served his country for a while.

"Sam, if your sentences don't begin with "Colonel" you have to finish with "Sir" it's mandatory when you speak to a CO, especially this one !"

Sam shook his head slightly to explain that he understood and Al disappeared. Daniel Jackson was calling them with hand signs and Sam took less food than yesterday. Sam watched the archaeologist, who seemed perfectly sane, it was hard to believe that an illuminated was hiding under this serious look. The Colonel, however, was rather like the portrait Al had made of him : cold, detached, uncaring. Sam wondered how a woman could work under his command and was holding on. Teal'c nodded at him and continued his giant meal.

"Do you feel better ? " Daniel asked , looking at Sam.

"Yes, thank you ."

Sam left the other three men - two men all things considered - discuss while Teal'c and he kept silent. Colonel O'Neill glanced at his watch before jumping up.  
"Let's go or we'll be late, and Carter hate it !"

Sam looked up at him. He didn't understand the relationship that this man shared with his 2IC. He shook his head and followed his CO in the hallways. Jack stopped and asked the other two men to go. He went into a room like a science lab and turned on the light.

"Take your doohickey, Carter and let's go, the General will wait for us."

"Uh - what doohickey, sir? "

"We left on a mission about this thing !"

Sam frowned as he really didn't know what Colonel O'Neill was talking about and something told him that it would quickly annoy him. The man approached Sam menacingly.

"Carter, are you sure to be fine ?"

Sam had stepped back, expecting to be told off.

"I want to believe that this mission was exhausting for you but we cannot postpone the briefing again. So grab your doohickey from hell and let's go !"

Sam stared at him looking for something in the room but the lab was perfectly tidy and in order.

"Ah here it is !" the Colonel said as he grabbed an absolutely unknown device. "Come on, Carter ! "

Jack left the room holding a cylindrical device with both hands. Sam followed him without understanding what was happening there.

* * *

_The site seems to have some issues, I can't update "A perfect weekend" and I had some trouble with this story lately... Sorry about that._


	5. Briefing

_Hey everyone :) Sorry for the delay, I've been busy ! Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Briefing**

Sam chose the same seat as yesterday in the briefing room, he imitated Jack O'Neill when he greeted the General and the meeting began. With time and the habit of being in weird situations, Sam had learned to improvise. He looked at the archaeologist's photos and he nodded regularly and put some small talk here and there.

All went well until the General asked him a question and he had no answer because he understood only half of the words, despite his smartness.

"Major Carter, do you know why the DHD refused to contact Chulak ?"

Sam blinked, he had no idea what to say but Teal'c saved him.

"Bra'tak opened a wormhole to the Tau'ri's Alpha site, he was afraid Anubis would send Kull warriors on Chulak. Then, when we tried to contact the Tau'ri, the DHD seemed to have an energy overload."

Teal'c had crossed his hands on the table and spoke calmly. The General didn't seem to understand the last part of the sentence because the Colonel clarified for him : "A Jaffa wanted to zat Cater but she dodged and the DHD received the shock instead of her."

"It was no longer possible to compose ?" the General asked.

"No, she explained that the DHD needed a few moments to absorb the energy in the crystals before returning it to the door's superconductors, right ?" Daniel added, turning to Sam.

"Yes, yes, that's right !" Sam Beckett confirmed without having the slightest idea of what he was agreeing.

If the concept of superconductors was familiar to him, the rest was absolutely unclear. So what was this Gate, this DHD and these ... crystals ?

As he wondered, an alarm sounded and a voice announced "Unscheduled off world activation."

Sam then noticed that the big ring turned and it's chevrons locked, in positions, like a combination safe. His teammates rose to stand in front of the glass. He was cowed and took a step back when a Kawoosh sounded and formed a wormhole with a blue puddle.

"Wow !" he said.

"Hey Carter ! It's been over seven years and it had always have that effect on you ?" Jack asked incredulously.

Sam looked at his teammates, talking, blasés in front of this strange machine. The General, who'd been in the Gate room climbed back nimbly.

"SG3 asked me some additional time. Negotiations with the rebels Jaffa take longer than expected. Teal'c, should you go join them to calm down the situation."

Teal'c bowed to greet the General and his friends, then he left the room. Everyone sat back at the table and Hammond said : "So you went on a mission, you have been captured and tortured, for what ? " He tapped the cylinder the Colonel had taken in Carter's lab and had given him on his arrival. "We needed the Naquadah to run this ..."

Heads turned to Sam and he wondered what the woman would have been able to say or do to save this situation. Obviously, she had pushed the other to accept to go, but the benefit was almost zero.

" Um, I ... Uh ..." Sam mumbled, lowering his head.

"It's my fault, sir, I'm the one who authorized this mission. I asked my team to leave in a hurry while Carter still needed time to adjust her detectors" O 'Neill said.

Dr. Jackson looked at him with eyes wide opened but kept his mouth shut. He chose to scroll some pictures, which turned Hammond's attention from Carter. Jack turned his head and glared at Sam. He then realized that the Colonel hated his 2IC but whether it was with or against his will and kept her in his team, though. He probably received orders.

Sam looked away to focus on the images shown by Daniel. And he lost himself in his thoughts.

The photos showed a stone ring, similar to the one he had a few yards away, yet the photos were taken outside and to his knowledge, such a structure didn't exist on Earth. The surrounding bushes were purple and trees had blue leaves. What if ... But no, Sam shook his head, it was impossible. Then images of the surrounding presented a pyramid and then, the team inside. They were all smiling , even Teal'c, as if they shared a good joke. Daniel had, surely by accident, took a picture of O'Neill and Carter because the next shot showed them gazing. No animosity between them.

Sam seemed to have lost her gaze in Jack's brown wards. Sam admitted, in himself , she was really a beautiful woman but she was probably unaware. She looked at her CO as if trying to say something with her eyes. He just removed his cap and his hair was messy. He had a hand in it while watching her. She wasn't making fun of him, on the contrary. Sam read the desire this man had of this woman. And to his surprise, the hate he thought Jack had, was written of the man's face in photo : **he loved her**. He hid just a little less at this moment.

So Sam had little understanding of Colonel O'Neill and Carter's dance : they loved each other but couldn't live this love.

* * *

_I'm not very familiar with the technical English words about the Gate and everything, please let me know if something is wrong._


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6 - Lies**

General Hammond dismissed them and they all went down in the Gate room to greet Teal'c. Sam watched with fascination and fear combined the man crossing the blue event horizon and disappearing.

"Well, now, come with me you both" the Colonel ordered.

Even Daniel seemed surprised by the request but he followed, inviting Sam to pass before him. They met in the lab where they were earlier and the Colonel closed the door.

"Carter, can you explain to me what the hell was that ?"

"That what, sir? "

"Your little mime show earlier ? I had to cover your back by telling a lie to the General ! So even if you know lying is not a problem to me, I still like to know why I do it !"

Sam bowed his head, unable to find an answer. He didn't know what these people were really doing in this facility, or what this woman was doing with ultra sophisticated equipment in her lab, or what kind of response he would give. There, he was lost and could jeopardize Major Carter's career. Al had been no help so far, he even didn't know why he was there ! Sam was furious but he knew it was useless to rebel against authority, even when that authority was in love with you.

"Jack ! Leave her alone ! You said it yourself ! You made us leave so quickly she didn't have time to finish the calibration of the detector. We were searching for a Naquadah mine and we found one under the ruins of a temple guarded by Jaffas !"

With some violence, Jack throw the large cylinder on the desk, dropping what was stored on the ground.

"I know, Daniel, I was there ! What I'm trying to understand is what she has to say for her defense ! The General will call me and I'm unable to give an explanation for our captivity. Was the UAV and the MALP which didn't see anything ? Or Carter was not able to read the data properly ? ? "

The Colonel turned the heels and left the room, furious. Sam looked at him then locked eyes with Daniel.

"Don't worry, Sam, everything will be alright !" the archaeologist said softly before leaving the room.

Did Daniel had called him by his first name and answer his silent questions ? Where Sam Beckett had fallen ?

The best way to find answers to his questions was searching through the woman's computer. Sam congratulated himself about his own computer skills cause Major Carter watched over her personal files as if they were diamonds. Everything was locked by password and complicated encryption. Sam's curiosity was sharpen. What was she working on for fiercely ensure the confidentiality of data?

Once inside the Major's personal server, he found folders listed by genre and year. And Sam understood why Daniel had used his name in addressing him, he was in Samantha "Sam" Carter's body !

Sam read the files and words passed before his eyes without him really understanding it all, even if some concepts were familiar : Goa'uld, symbiote, sarcophagus, viruses, Knox, Asgard, Furlings, Ancients, Black Hole, robots, NID / TRUST, Tok'ra, space - time distortion, nanotechnology and folders with alphanumeric signs as P3X -989, etc. Each subfolder was detailed with personal notes, charts in some cases, photos. It was a mine of information when we knew what we wanted. A folder named " Pentagon Pre-Abydos " caught his attention because it was the oldest - a good start for Sam - and he began to read Carter's notes.

_"Pentagon , Day 1._

_I didn't know what awaited me this morning when I woke up, but I 'm not disappointed. This assignment is - amazing. I was introduced to General West, a cold but brilliant military - as I was told. He greeted me and told me "your life is about to change, Captain Carter !" I didn't immediately understand why, then the General introduced me to an elderly woman named Catherine Langford. This woman told me about a device, a human would be able to cross the galaxy in less than a second with it. I was puzzled but when I saw this imposing structure, I realized what General West meant. I was given a team of scientists and asked to run this thing."_

Sam stopped reading Carter's notes as she used technical details and descriptions. He scanned the rest of the text to get to important information.

_"Dr. Daniel Jackson, author of many controversial theories on the pyramids and aliens found the last symbol of the billions of possible combinations ! He opened a wormhole and must go on an expedition with Colonel O'Neill and his team - and me of course, I am stuck there! General West gave me other research. He surely believes that a woman has no place with a group of men full of testosterone ! "_

Sam smiled when reading the young woman's words. A mission report followed the rest of her notes. The Abydos mission report, the planet found by Dr. Jackson. He was supposed to be dead in the battle against Ra and Colonel O'Neill declared himself sorry for the loss.

Sam traveled through folders in chronological order and wondered if he could really believe what he read. No need to wonder why Ziggy couldn't find nothing in the Pentagon database, the facility was top secret and the Department of Defense took great care to protect his secret. Sam fell on what he thought was the current year "2004" he read, before making a quick calculation in his head. He left in 1999 and he "jumped" for about 5 years - which meant that -


	7. Conversation with herself

**Chapter 7 - Conversation with herself**

"Sam?" Al asked.

Sam Beckett jumped when earring his friend. He got up and closed the lab door to speak freely with Al.

"Al! You could have told me that I was in my time! It's real time here?"

"Yes Sam, we are both in the same time, for once."

"I'm going to call Donna!" Sam said, thinking of his wife. "But Al, what am I doing here? What's my mission?"

"Ziggy's not sure about that" Al lied.

"I confess that it would be nice to find out fast because I think this is the first time I don't feel up to the task!"

"Don't be silly Sam, you're as smart as this woman, but in different skills !"

"Not really, she's also an astrophysicist, she works on quantum physics too, she just knows a lot more than me about the universe and the travels across the galaxy !"

Al stopped pacing in the lab. He stared at Sam.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know what they're doing here ! They travel across the galaxy through a stone ring, called a Stargate!"

Sam launched into an explanation of his discoveries. Al listened without understanding all the ins and outs. Sam went through the room and down, waving his arms, unaware of being watched by security cameras.

SJSJSJSJSJ

The watching airman had seen Siler passing in the hallway and he asked him to take a look. He was ready to laugh at Major carter's behavior but Siler stopped him. He grabbed the nearest phone and asked Colonel O'Neill to come quickly.

Jack walked through the corridors. He didn't know why Siler had asked him to come but he didn't complain, he preferred this walk rather than writing reports or reading future recruits' record for the SGC.

When he entered the control room, Siler bowed and closed the door behind him.

"What's happening, Sergeant ? Why so much mystery, who are you spying ?"

Jack followed Siler's finger who showed him the main screen, pointing at Carter. She walked in her lab, apparently in conversation with herself, making trips around her desk and gesturing.

"I know she had a head injury on a mission, not to mention the torture by the Jaffas but - I preferred you to see it, sir" Siler explained.

"You did well" Jack answered, putting a friendly hand on the Sergeant's shoulder. "Keep it to yourself, both of you" the Colonel ordered.

The two sergeants promised not to tell anyone and they looked at Colonel O'Neill leaving the room.

SJSJSJSJSJ

"Wait, I think you're not aware of the gravity of the situation !" Sam Carter yelled.

"Sam will die and we believe that you're the only one able to save him!"

"Doctor Beckett, with all due respect, apart from your husband's life, the future of the planet is in part on my shoulders. My work is important too !"

"They say you brilliant but not arrogant or sufficient!" Donna said.

"No, you misunderstand me, Ma'am ! What exactly do you know about my work?" Sam asked quietly.

"I must admit, I don't know much. Ziggy couldn't access your record, except that's not classified."

"Well, I can't reveal the details of my duties but be assured that the government doesn't pay me only to adjust radar to deep space. We are working on a classified project, only a few chiefs of staff and of course the President, are informed. "

"Please excuse me, I'm just so afraid of losing him."

"I understand that, loosing the man you love is terrible and I'll do everything I can to help you, but at the moment, my team needs me."

"Al left to join Sam, he will help."

"But they'll realize that it's not me!"

"Major, you work surrounded by men and even if you are brilliant, they'll not notice the difference."

"I'm not talking about changing my haircut or the perfume I wear. We are a family for seven years and they'll realize!"

Sam tried to persuade herself because the more she said it to Donna, the more uncertain she was. Her determination faltered. And if Donna was right and that nobody noticed the change?


	8. The hologram

_Hey ! I try to catch my delay, so I hope you would enjoy :) Thanks a lot for reviewing :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The hologram**

Jack returned to his office and made some research on the Internet but he didn't find what he wanted. He couldn't ask Fraiser without arousing suspicions, so he decided to keep it for him, but to keep an eye on Carter.

He went to her lab where he found the door closed. He knocked and opened the door. Sam was still pacing, speaking aloud.

"Hey Carter! Are you okay?"

Sam jumped at the Colonel's voice in his back.

"Yes, sir, thank you."

"Carter, you never gave me my birthday present and it was last week."

Sam found himself embarrassed and said "oh yeah, I left it at home but with all the work I had, I haven't had the opportunity to bring it back."

Jack raised an eyebrow because it was March, his birthday was in October and Carter knew it very well.

"Shall we ? Teal'c is about to come back" he said, nonchalantly, inviting Carter to pass before him.

Then, Sam obediently followed the Colonel through the corridors that all looked alike. He would have lost himself if he had been asked to go somewhere alone. They arrived in the Gate room and it delivered its passengers plus Teal'c. Daniel had already joined them and the team was complete again. Jack invited his friends to follow him for SG3's briefing.

Sam listened carefully to the stories, to learn as much as possible without realizing that Jack threw him frequent glances. Daniel noticed his looks and frowned but said nothing.

Shortly after the meeting, as Teal'c was hungry, they decided to go to the mess. The team took trays and Al arrived. Sam sat with a smile near the Jaffa and Teal'c nodded his head, looking as if he really saw him, then the man turned his head to Al, or at least the place where Al stood. For fun, the hologram gave a small wave of his hand, still intimidated by the imposing stature. Teal'c also nodded for him.

"Sam, he sees me, do you think?"

Sam Beckett was petrified because if Teal'c actually saw Al so he saw him and not Major Carter. As to answer him, Teal'c nodded again to Al.

"Oh, boy !" Sam said.

"But how is this possible?" Al yelled, making Sam scowl.

"Carter, are you okay?" Jack asked, always watching his 2IC from the corner his eyes.

"Yes, sir, thank you."

Al left the mess in a flash under Teal'c's surprised look.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Al came running into the room.

"Donna, Donna! We've got a problem !"

"Al, but what happened to you ?" Donna asked, surprise, while she was reading records with Sam Carter.

"The bodybuilder can see me !"

"How ?"

They both turned their heads towards Sam, frozen. "What ?" she asked.

"Your friend, Teal'c, what is he exactly ?" Al asked.

Sam tried to hide her feelings because the subject was more than delicate. "Why ?"

"Because only a few people are able to see Al or even Sam's true nature. If Teal'c sees Al, that means he knows you're not in your body !"

"I gotta go, I gotta talk to Teal'c !" Sam said.

"It's impossible Major !" Al exclaimed.

"Why ?" she asked with a look of defiance.

Donna realized that this woman had a strong temper and obviously she never let people walk over her. Al didn't answer.

"Trust me, I have to talk to him !"

With Donna's silent approval, Al guided Sam Carter to the machine that allowed him to find Sam Beckett. "Beware, the journey can shake."

Sam laughed before answering "Don't worry about me, I can manage hectic travel !"

Instantly, Sam Carter found herself in the commissary. Sam Beckett looked up and opened eyes wide, because she wasn't the person he expected. Teal'c seemed less surprised.

"Hi, can you follow me, both of you ?" she asked to the men who could see her.

Teal'c and Sam Beckett rose at the same time and left the room. Sam Beckett threw at Jack "Uh, I'm coming back, sir !"

"Don't you find them strange ?"

Daniel raised his head, his mouth full and looked at Teal'c and Sam, leaving the room together.

"You mean, more than usual ?"

"Daniel, I'm serious !"

Daniel looked at his friend for a moment, his face grave, swallowed his pizza and invited him to develop.

"Keep it for yourself, but Carter's strange since we returned from our mission."

"After what we went through, it's not very surprising, even from her."

"No, you don't understand. I wonder if she hasn't a real problem -"

"What kind of problem ?"

Jack pointed his own neck and said "like Jolinar !"

"Jack, I hope you're kidding !"

"Daniel, when Charles had been infected by a Goa'uld, he was really strange but we didn't notice. Then when Jolinar came into Carter, at first she was acting strangely too. I don't want to pass next to something without acting ! "

"Do you have proof ?"

"No, these are just some doubts but I keep an eye on her, we never know! She's not in her usual self and she's talking to herself !"


	9. The Doctors

_Thanks again for the reviews I had, I'm very pleased and touched ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Doctors **

Sam Beckett and Teal'c were locked with Sam Carter's hologram.

"Major Carter, I am very pleased to see you, I was beginning to worry !" Teal'c said.

"I'm also happy, Teal'c!"

"Um ... Is that someone can explain to me what's happening?" Sam Beckett asked.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter, Doctor. You're in my body and Teal'c here seems to be able to see your true nature! This can be an asset."

"But what do you mean?" Dr. Beckett asked. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm a Jaffa, the servants of false gods! I wanted to know more about you before deciding if you were a threat."

"The Goa'uld are false gods ? Right ? »

Both interlocutors nodded.

"How do you know?" Carter asked.

"I read your records."

"My records ? You've entered my computer ?" Carter asked angrily.

"Yes, sorry, I had no choice. I didn't understand what O'Neill asked me!"

"And what did he want to know?"

"I don't know, something about DHD, UAV - I didn't understand everything - mostly things about the ruins and your last mission ..."

Sam threw a desperate glance at Teal'c.

"Major Carter, I covered the best I could but I was absent for a while."

"I wonder how you can see his true nature" Sam Carter whispered before watching Teal'c. "Junior or at least your particular body shape?"

"Or tretonin ?"

"Who's Junior?" Sam Beckett asked. "And tretonin?"

"He'll explain" Sam Carter said because she felt a dizzy spell. Sam Beckett's body began to show signs of fatigue, his wife was right. "I gotta go." She left the place with regret, not having time to clear things up.

Teal'c bowed before he and Sam Beckett had to leave their small space. They returned to the mess, where Daniel and Jack had time to develop a plan to prove that Carter wasn't who she claimed to be.

"So Marie Curie discovered uranium?" Jack asked Daniel, when Sam sat down beside him.

"No, Marie Curie discovered radium, sir," Sam Beckett corrected absent minded.

If Carter had corrected by giving the right information, she didn't seem surprised by Jack's interest on radioactivity, which didn't constitute an evidence for Daniel. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this strange discussion.

Jack still threw a surprised look at Carter, who devoured her red jell'O. Discreetly, Jack pointed the cup for Daniel to be witness. He shrugged and the two men looked towards the dessert trolley full of blue cups. However, they exchanged a surprised look.

Jack then tried to ask Carter about some old missions and Sam Beckett could answer because he remembered that he had read through the records. Fortunately, Daniel quickly changed the subject, preventing Jack to catch Sam on the mission details.

Then, they returned to their usual activities but Teal'c escorted Sam to Carter's lab.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam Carter found Donna and she had to lay down in the box set up by her husband. She seemed worried but Sam reassured her with a smile.

"I'm going to rest a bit and when I'll get better, I'll look for a way to make him find his body back, I promise you."

Donna watched on Sam's rest, hoping that the scientist would be as bright as her record implied.

Al stood beside Donna, for support. He was also worried about his friend but had to be strong for the three of them. He hesitated to join Sam Beckett because Teal'c could see him and Sam Carter hadn't been able to explain what happened in the SGC.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam Beckett settled at Carter's office to read her research on subjects more than exciting for a scientist like him. In a few years, Sam Carter had made amazing discoveries and if she was able to publish her work, she surely would make the science progress a lot - and she could even claim a Nobel. He wondered when this woman slept with the amount of work she had written, in addition to the reports - often after long and dangerous missions ...

Knocks were heard at the lab door and Sam left reading a fascinating theory to greet Colonel O'Neill.

"Do I interrupt something ?" Jack asked with a seductive voice.

Sam saw him closing the door behind him.

"No, sir, I was reading the research I have conducted on superconducting" Sam enunciated, as if Jack could really care about.

Jack stood in Sam's back, reading over the shoulder and put his hands on the desk, on either side of Sam.

Dr. Beckett swallowed hard as he hadn't thought that Jack and Sam could be a couple, nor he should one day ... do it with another man in a woman's body ...

"Sir ?" Sam asked with Carter's afraid voice.

"Come on, Sam, live a little ..." Jack said, sticking his cheek against his 2IC's. "I know you want it too!"

When Jack bent his arm to put his hand on Carter's breasts, Sam made a move to break free from the Colonel's grip and punched him in the face. Carter's body responded well to commands transmitted by Beckett's spirit. Jack O'Neill was lying on the ground, holding his nose with both hands, moaning and watching Sam running away from the lab. Daniel arrived shortly after, as he saw all the scene from the surveillance room.


	10. The trap

**Chapter 10 - The Trap**

"Jack, are you okay? "

Jack smiled - well, that's what Daniel guessed with the tone he used to answer.

"It can't be her ! She hit me! "

"Jack, you wanted to touch her breasts, how did you want her to react ? " Daniel asked.

He helped Jack to get up and to go talk to General Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill ! Why are you bleeding from the nose on my office floor ? " the General growled.

"Long story, sir ," Jack said, sitting in a chair facing his superior's desk. Daniel returned a few seconds later with a first aid kit , he cleaned and cared for his friend's face as he tried to explain what happened.

" Carter hit me! "

" Major Carter struck you? " Hammond asked, incredulously.

" Yes, you see, you find it strange too ! Anyway, I went to see her, to make her advances and she hit me in the face ! Carter would never do that ! "

" Wait a moment , Colonel. You're telling me that you perpetrated sexual harassment on your 2IC and she defended herself by hitting you ? "

Jack replied with a triumphant look "Yes, exactly ! "

" But Colonel, I'll have to put you in jail for that!"

"General, look, I think Jack isn't very clear" Daniel defended, shaking his head. It was obvious that presented like this, the facts didn't plead for Jack.

Daniel then explained everything from the beginning to calm Hammond, who was red with anger and ready to arrest O'Neill. He relaxed as Jack gave arguments for his defense.

" You know me better, sir , never in my life I'd hurt Carter on purpose or force her to do anything against her will ! If I was convinced that she was… well, Carter ! "

" I see. But Colonel , next time , come and talk to me before you try this kind of plan ! "

"Uh, yes , sir. "

Hammond decided to summon Sam Carter as soon as possible, in order to have a deeper briefing about the last mission and force her to reveal if she was really Carter.

" Colonel , go to the infirmary ! " the General ordered.

"But I'm fine, sir! "

"I know that, I don't want her to be with with you, in the same room! "

Faced with the implacable logic , Jack left the room , leaving Daniel and Hammond alone. The General summoned Carter, but Harriman couldn't find her. The rest of SG1 searched the base, as the security registry didn't mentioned she had left.

Sam Beckett finally found Teal'c, instead of the contrary.

"Teal'c ! Over here ! "

Teal'c locked himself in a small room with Sam Beckett.

" Colonel O'Neill has made advances to me, I don't know what to do! " Sam said, whispering .

" I know, I have been informed. He suspects that Major Carter is not in her usual state. Maybe we should tell him the truth? " Teal'c offered.

"No, he will never believe me! "

" And why not? "

"Because it's crazy to tell him that I travel from body to body for five years ! "

" No. "

" Here, it's my turn to ask you, why not? "

"Because Colonel O'Neill sees amazing things for years and although he certainly wouldn't understand how you do, he would be perfectly able to believe you. "

Sam Beckett then realized that his Jaffa friend was surely right, O'Neill traveled across the galaxy for a long time, he would probably also willing to believe Teal'c, if he was supporting. They decided to go to the briefing room. The two men found Daniel and the General awaiting for them.

" Major Carter , please have a sit " the General gently invited and Sam obeyed, nervously. "Do you want to press charges against Colonel O'Neill ? "

" No, sir " Sam Beckett replied, convinced that it would probably be bad for Carter's career. Besides, he knew it was a trap.

" Very well. Colonel O'Neill told me you have acted in self-defense , Major" Hammond explained.

Sam nodded but the alarm prevented them to go forward. Everyone got down to the control room and Harriman told the General that they received a Tok'ra IDC. Once the iris opened, Jacob Carter walked through the 'gate.

Hammond greeted his old friend and Jacob looked in Beckett's direction.

" Who is it ? " Jacob asked .

" Jacob ? Who are you talking about ? "

" This person between Daniel and Teal'c . "

" But, this is Sam, your daughter ! "

"No, I don't think so ! "

George Hammond asked everyone to move back to the briefing room and he summoned Colonel O'Neill on the spot .


	11. The discovery

**Chapter 11 - The discovery**

"George , I still know what my child looks like, especially since I saw her a few days ago !"

"Jacob, who's in front of you?" Hammond asked as Jack entered the room, greeting the Tok'ra.

"A man in his fifties, brown hair with silver strands ..."

"Indeed," Teal'c added. " And his name is Samuel Beckett. "

All eyes converged on him.

" Teal'c, you also see that man? " Hammond asked , surprised by Teal'c's silence from the beginning.

"Indeed."

"T, why didn't you say anything? " Jack growled, pacing the floor.

"Because nobody asked anything."

"Teal'c, you have seen a man taking Major Carter's place in the team and you haven't said anything to anyone ?" Hammond tried to clarify.

"General Hammond, we have already encountered strange phenomena and I did not want to be locked in a home for mentally retarded without being sure of the man's identity or his purpose. "

"Pretty logical" Daniel defended. "But do you trust him ?"

"Indeed."

"I have another question : Where is Carter? " Jack asked, more and more nervous.

"Probably in my body, in Washington," Sam Beckett said.

"And she's okay ?" Jack asked, beating Jacob.

Jack then seated at the briefing table.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. " I saw her in the mess earlier."

Jack slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone in the room.

"Is someone kind enough to explain to me what is happening here? "

"It would be too complicated to explain in a few words, sir," Sam Beckett began. "I make quantum leaps for about five years, I exchange my body with people that I must help. Here, however, I don't know the purpose of my mission or why the computer send me in your Carter's skin."

"And how do we reverse the process? " Daniel asked.

"We don't, once I have completed the task here, I would be sent elsewhere and the Major will be returned safe and sound."

Jacob jumped when his daughter's hologram materialized near Dr. Beckett.

"Dad !"

"Sam?"

Jack put his head in his hands, on the table. "I don't understand what is happening here."

Sam Beckett chuckled and said with Sam Carter's voice : "She told me to tell you that she either don't understand everything !"

Jack raised his head violently and said "Oh okay then uh, I'm reassured !"

"Sir ," added Sam, at Carter's request.

"Well, and how are we supposed to know what you need to do, for us to recover our Sam? " Jack asked. "And besides, what are you exactly? "

Carter had heard and noted "our Sam" and she smiled.

"Among other things, Dr. in quantum physics, astrophysics and ancient languages ..."

"Great, another scientist !"

Subsequently, Hammond, Daniel and Jack looked at Teal'c, Carter's body and Jacob in conversation with an invisible being. They didn't understand everything, but it seemed that the symbiotic proteins allowed the Jaffa and the Tok'ra to see the holograms and Sam Beckett's true nature. Jack then quickly realized, facing Carter's look - although she wasn't in her own body - that something bad would happen.

Sam Carter was telling Sam Beckett that his vitals were declining and his wife was very worried. That's why the mission was for her, she had to find a solution for their problem. But she was quickly tired in Beckett's body and she had to leave soon. While the three men were talking, Sam was discreetly watching Jack. He seemed worried about her and she was affected more than she should be - just as she knew he cared about her, a lot more than he supposed to.

She felt ill and asked her father to inform Janet, her friend would surely have an idea to help. She left her holographic form and the three men - including the one with a woman face - exchanged worried glances.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She had to leave because of an illness ," Jacob said. "George, can you ask Dr. Fraiser to come, Sam wants you to update her."

Hammond therefore summoned his CMO and let Dr. Beckett present himself with Sam Carter's well-known face. For all those who knew her well, and the room was full of these people, Sam Beckett's personality seemed to take over Carter's intonations. The voice was firmer, as more self-confident.

"I know you will have a hard time believing me but I'm Doctor Samuel Beckett, from the University of Washington. For a few years, I travel from body to body, from age to age, to help people. I created a box for me to do what I call quantum jumps. However and to my great regret, I haven't found a solution to get back to my body and it seems that it's about to die."

"Hmm ..." Janet began. " What would happen if your body die while you are not in there?"

Everyone thought about the issue, but Beckett said : "I 'm not sure. In my opinion, I would stay in the body that I occupy as the consciousness of my host would die with my body."


End file.
